


Lipstick Red

by caffeination (akanyanen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crossdressing, Crushes, First Meetings, M/M, Male Slash, Porn, Some Plot, losing a bet, other pairings briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Baekhyun loses a bet and has the worst Tinder date ever but maybe it isn't that bad.





	Lipstick Red

Fuck you, Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun thinks to himself. His heart, meanwhile, is doing a free-fall down to the pit of his stomach (stuffed full of delicious fried chicken and one too many beers). Chanyeol is wearing his signature shit-eating grin. It spreads even wider once he realizes that Baekhyun has indeed lost. Junmyeon laughs, his eyes crinkling up, as he leans back away from the table to roll his shoulders. He tosses the card down on the table, obliterating any chance Baekhyun had of a come back. Baekhyun catches a split second of sympathy flickering across his face. Baekhyun notes this; he may need to take advantage of it later. 

The loud crack of his shoulders has Junmyeon grimacing about the late nights at the law firm. Minseok rubs at his shoulder with one hand. 

“Hand it over,” Chanyeol says with his long arm extending out, fingers curling up a few times. Baekhyun frowns, pulling out his phone and setting it on top of Chanyeol’s awaiting palm with all the enthusiasm of a condemned criminal walking to the execution room. 

Baekhyun frown deepens as Chanyeol’s gargantuan fingers fumble over his phone. 

“Password.” He looks at Baekhyun, an eyebrow raised. 

He begrudgingly takes the phone from his hands and types it in. Chanyeol pulls it back out of his hands, poking him in the side when he doesn't loosen his grip on the device. He watches as the download bar fills in seconds, the red flame popping up in the center of the screen. Chanyeol makes a gleeful sound that signals his eminent demise. 

The dining room chair screeches over the wood floor when Minseok stands up. He rests a hand on Chanyeol's shoulder and leans in. His brow furrows as he squints down at the screen and then his lip curls up into a smirk, before continuing on his way to the kitchen to get another beer. 

Baekhyun, already feeling the alcohol, doesn’t understand how Minseok’s body can handle so much. Half a beer in and his cheeks are flushing red. It’s unfair. 

“Shit. We need to get a good picture of him.”

“I am extremely photogenic, not a problem,” Baekhyun preens, hand resting under his jaw as he bats his eyelashes. Minseok rolls his eyes as he comes back into the room. 

Chanyeol snorts. “We need make up to cover your ugly mug, my friend, there is only so much selfie angles and filters can do.” 

“Speak for yourself,” Baekhyun grumbles, contemplating if it is worth the effort to kick him under the table. It would be satisfying. Yet, the pain of Chanyeol’s inevitable return kick would negate any satisfaction. Tonight, he’ll refrain. 

Junmyeon picks up his phone from the table, flicking over the screen. “Sun-young probably has something. I’ll ask.” 

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow together. He thought there would be at least one person on his side. He hopes, in vain, that they’ll forget about the bet soon enough. 

“Minseok, help me write his profile," Chanyeol asks, showing showing the screen to him.

“DTF?” Minseok says, voice lilting, as he squints at it. Baekhyun slumps in his chair with a loud groan. 

“You’re _not_ putting that in my fake Tinder profile.” 

“You’re right, it should be more embarrassing, a bit desperate,” Chanyeol starts typing again. He cackles at something Minseok says that Baekhyun can’t quite catch. 

Junmyeon’s phone pings and the vibrations shake it a few millimeters across the table, before he picks it up. 

“Make up is all good to use, she’s been meaning to sanitize her brushes,” Junmyeon says with a smile. It stretches too wide across his face to be as harmless as he wants it to appear. 

“No touching anything in her closet though.” Junmyeon disappears off to the bathroom. Baekhyun watches, resigned, as a large box of product is set on the table when he returns.

“I know it won’t be that difficult to make me attractive, so no fucking it up just to be dicks.” Baekhyun opens a tube of lipstick balking at the bright coral color. 

“I wasn’t thinking of that but… now that you suggest it, we should do that,” Chanyeol says, his eyes widening and hand coming up to rub at his chin. 

“We do _want_ people to respond,” Minseok adds, an eyebrow raised. He is looking through the contents of the makeup box and pulls out a few items, lining them up on the table. 

“Sit still,” Minseok commands. The tips of his fingers soft as they lift up Baekhyun’s chin. He sits, trying not to squirm, as Minseok takes a foundation laden brush to his skin. The brush tickles and he wiggles his nose, earning himself a withering look. 

It's a quick process, Minseok comfortable and doesn't hesitate. 

"Don't stab my eyes with that," Baekhyun says, looking at the mascara wand. 

"I'll take your request into consideration." His grin, wide and full of teeth, is less than reassuring. 

“Whoa,” Junmyeon says, eyebrows going up into his hairline when Minseok steps back. Baekhyun’s lips drawn downwards into a red pout as his friend’s appraise Minseok’s handy work. 

“Not quite as challenging as the alien stage make up, but up there,” Minseok says with a wink and soft pat on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Hyung,” Baekhyun complains as Chanyeol laughs. 

“Baekhyun, babe, look up,” Chanyeol says. He is enjoying this. The shutter sound of his phone goes off roughly a few hundred times too many. The first chance he gets and he’s in the bathroom washing his face. It takes a handful of face soap and some determined scrubbing to get most of the black liner off. He groans when the black smudges under his eyes don't fade. Fuck mascara. 

Baekhyun surveys the damage when he gets back and flips through his own Tinder profile. He’s quite passable as a girl, thanks to Minseok’s make up job, and Chanyeol’s over practiced instagram angles. There are only two pictures up, which is two more than Baekhyun would like but he needs to pick his battles. 

He already had to fight to change the age range settings, from the 20 to 70 that Chanyeol picked, back down to something more reasonable and less creepy. 

“I’m shy, demure, looking for true love and my favorite shade of lipstick is penis? Really?” Baekhyun comments as he gets to the profile section. 

“Yeah, yeah, we know you’re not shy or demure.” Chanyeol dismisses his protest with a wave of his hand. 

“Or looking for true love,” Minseok adds. 

“The rules: you go on a date with the first person who contacts you and asks you out. No fucking things up on purpose.” 

“If they’re creepy, you can screen cap and leave it up to the group to give permission to decline,” Junmyeon adds. He is raising an eyebrow in warning at Chanyeol, who thinks about it for a second before acquiescing. 

“We don’t actually want you to get murdered, so sure,” Chanyeol says. 

“Now, swipe.” 

Baekhyun plucks his phone from Chanyeol’s hand and reluctantly starts swiping right. He goes through abs, pictures of dogs, cats, and more abs. After a while he gets a match with a 37-year old fluffy cat and fancy looking BBQ dinner set. 

_Hello_

The first message is a real winner, Baekhyun thinks. 

_Hey_

He hits send. 

_Want to try out a new lipstick color?” ;)_

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, showing the phone to the others, and whining as they pass it around, laughing. Chanyeol is the last to hold on to it and Baekhyun reacts late, jumping up to grab for it. It's held above his head. Chanyeol laughs as Baekhyun hangs from his arm like a tree-swinging monkey. 

“There.” Chanyeol says, preening as he hands the phone back to him. He looks at his sent messages. 

_”Sure, as long as it the color of your cum.”_

“Fuck you, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says with feeling. He goes for another beer because, while he probably should not, he needs this. 

Junmyeon kicks them out a while later. Baekhyun reviews the some 30 matches he has, half of them with no message or follow up. The remaining messages are the always creative “hey” or other monosyllable greetings. Or the much welcomed blow-job request. 

_You’ve been super liked_

The push notification pops up on his phone and Baekhyun’s eyes narrow. 

“JD. Great name, bro” Baekhyun mumbles around his mouthful of pizza, his eyes rolling. The guy is most likely a douchebag. He’s Baekhyun’s age, at least, and his picture isn’t in the gym with his shirt half off. 

Might as well get this over with, he thinks and sends a preemptive “Hey JD, thanks for the like”. 

It takes a few minutes before there’s a ping on his phone. It is with trepidation that he opens it. 

_“Hi, thanks to you too. Is that a The Clash t-shirt I see in your pic?”_

Baekhyun finds himself pleasantly surprised. Of all the things to comment on about his profile, that one is new. This also means he can see the lipstick comment. If he has read his profile that is. 

He pulls up Jongdae’s profile, vocal trainer by night and corporate slave during the day. Baekhyun’s lips twitch and he feels a bit disappointed, JD is hot. 

Really hot and also, very much straight. Albeit, with questionable taste if he swiped on Baekhyun’s disaster of a profile. _Why_ did he, is all Baekhyun can think. 

— 

It’s kind of odd, they’ve been talking for a few days, long conversations at that, and JD hasn’t made a move to ask him out. He tells his horrible friends as much, his head resting on the table as he tries to look as pathetic as possible. Kyungsoo is completely unsympathetic. 

“It sounds like you have a crush.” Sehun adds. He is staring down at his phone, his eyes scrunching up as he laughs at something. 

“I do _not_ , I only want to end this bet and he’s the least creepy out of all the people I am talking to. I don’t get _why_ he bothers talking if he’s not going to ask me out.” 

“Stop moping. Ask him out,” Kyungsoo says in a tone that says he is done hearing about JD.

“That’s against the rules,” Baekhyun grumbles. He refreshes the conversation thread with JD, or Jongdae as he recently learned. He is not surprised when there’s no update. 

Sehun, without any hesitation at all, pulls the phone from his fingers and stands up. He is holding it out of his reach and shaking off Baekhyun’s attempts to climb him like a palm tree. 

"Give it back," Baekhyun says, biting at his shoulder. Kyungsoo smacks him with the menu. 

"Sit down, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo hisses. He steps down off the booth seat, still pulling at Sehun's arm. 

Sehun pauses, eyes widening as he taps over Baekhyun’s phone. 

“Hey, he’s pretty cute,” Sehun comments with a whistle. “Short like you, too.” Baekhyun leans forward to bite at the hand pushing at his chest, keeping him away from Sehun. Baekhyun thinks his gigantic friends should be cut down at the knees. 

Kyungsoo grabs at the back of his shirt, tugging him down back into the booth. He lurches back and Kyungsoo grabs for his ear. He tugs at it and only relents when Baekhyun yelps, a little too loud for the restaurant. 

“It wasn’t even me,” Baekhyun complains, rubbing at his ear, when Kyungsoo finally lets go. 

“You’re attracting attention. We’re in a restaurant.” He goes back to his book. 

Baekhyun snatches back the phone quickly. He's concerned about the knowing twinkle in Sehun’s eyes and the way he is preening. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Baekhyun's eyes flick down to look at his phone screen. He is not sure why he feels so nervous. This shouldn’t be a big deal, it’s only some stupid bet he is doing. He’s also a guy, very gay guy, and his profile is a set to female. If Jongdae super liked him then he is into girls, not guys. 

_Date this Saturday, 7PM, yes or yes?_

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. He points an angry finger at Sehun and then makes a cutting motion across his own throat. Sehun shrugs his shoulders, going back to his own phone. 

_You have good timing, my friend just cancelled on me! How about a movie and coffee after?_

Baekhyun’s stomach jumps, he’s almost done. Considering Sehun did the asking, he hopes this will count. Finally, he’ll be free of this stupid bet and Chanyeol’s daily requests for updates on finding his one true love. 

He questions his choice in friends, sending a quick reply to Jongdae. 

_As long as there’s hot chocolate, it sounds great._

Baekhyun shudders, coffee is disgusting. 

— 

Yeolli: What are you going to wear?

ByunBaek: Uh, what do you mean?

Yeolli: On your date, idiot. 

ByunBaek: … uh

MinS99: Seriously…you haven’t thought about that part? 

TheKJM: You need to dress up like a girl.

ByunBaek: Girls wear jeans and t-shirts!

Yeolli: hahaha but you are not just any girl. 

ByunBaek: I’m not a girl.

Yeolli: On the date, you are and Baekhyunnie doesn’t wear jeans. She wears short skirts and dresses and likes to take lots of pictures and send them to this group chat when she does.

MinS99: lol I’ll do your make up again

ByunBaek: … I hate you all. 

ByunBaek: Minseok-hyung, let me borrow your sisters clothes.

MinS99: Hell no

ByunBaek: Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase, you’re the only one I know who has a sister. 

Yeolli: I have a sister, idiot. 

ByunBaek: Yeah but your family’s skyscraper genes are abnormal.

Yeolli: Sounds like someone’s jealous they’re vertically challenged… 

TheKJM: Chanyeol, shut it. Baekhyun, I’ll help you go shopping~

ByunBaek: Can I use your black card?

Yeolli: Hahahaha

TheKJM: Of course not :) 

Baekhyun collapses back into his pillows with a sigh. He doesn’t _have_ any type of dress or skirt and sure as hell doesn’t want to spend any money on this bet. 

At least he’ll get free drink and movie out of it. He assumes that Jongdae will pay at least and that he won’t be horrible to talk to. This also assumes that he won’t notice right away and at the end he can apologize for lying. Maybe he’ll laugh it off and they’ll be friends. 

Baekhyun feels a twinge of something in his gut, the word friend doesn’t sit right. Granted, most friendships usually don’t start out with one person lying to the other about their gender, then going on a date with them for a joke. 

— 

The store looms in front of him and Baekhyun considers, in a brief moment of desperation, going home and sneaking something from his mom’s closet. 

Picturing the possible conversations at future family gatherings, if Baekbeom or his father find out, shuts down that idea out right away, like a candle doused by a firehose. 

His family knows that he’s gay. He doesn’t want to add cross-dressing onto the end of the year family discussion (read: mocking) table. The experience of hearing the family talk about Baekbeom getting caught in the family car with his university girlfriend was enough to scar him for life. 

Baekbeom is married, to a different girl, but Baekhyun doesn’t want to wait until he gets married (likely not in his life time in South Korea) to have the teasing retired. 

It’s also far and he can save more by buying something used.

The denim skirt, short and tight, that he picked out earlier sits lonely in his basket as he flicks through the hangers looking for a suitable top. The loud squeaking of hangers sliding over ungreased metal rods rings in his ears. 

He pauses, eyes starting to glaze over, when his hand brushes over a silky soft top. He pulls it out, holding it up against himself; it isn’t that bad, comparatively at least. There are ruffles falling over the chest area, so he won't have to bother stuffing his non-existent bra. 

Whatever, good enough; he hopes it is enough to appease the group of assholes he calls friends.

If the cashier thinks anything of his purchases, or the fact that he was measuring them up against himself in the aisle, he doesn’t say anything. He tucks them away in a plastic bag and takes his money, eyes blank and staring at something over his head. 

Almost done, Baekhyun thinks, one more day. His phone pings and he shuffles the bags around to pull it out of his pocket. 

_Hey, looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Let’s meet at Exit 2 of Hongik station?_

Baekhyun groans, of course it would be Hongdae. On the bright side, at least it isn’t Gangnam. 

_Me too! Sure sounds good :) Make sure to tell me I look cute._

— 

“Sit still so I can finish.” Minseok raises an eyebrow, eyes narrowing and Baekhyun’s back straightens. He steels himself, trying not to blink as Minseok slides the black liner over his eyelid. 

Baekhyun needs to be out of here 5 minutes ago. Chanyeol snaps a picture of him, his grin stretching across his face. 

“Don’t put out on the first date,” Chanyeol advises him, snickering. 

Baekhyun scoffs. “Don’t bring in archaic expectations of how women should act.” Chanyeol shuts his mouth, giving him a look. 

Minseok grabs his chin, pulling it back into place as he finishes the coat of lip gloss. It’s sticky and Baekhyun rubs his lips together. 

“Fine, fuck this Jongdae,” Chanyeol says with a grin. “Just don’t tell us about it, we don’t want to know.” 

“Maybe I will,” Baekhyun sing-songs while standing up and pats Minseok on the shoulder in thanks. He grabs his coat and the purse he bought off he table, slinging it over his shoulders. 

“In the meantime… go fuck yourself. Bye!” 

He darts off towards the front door. Chanyeol’s middle finger, thrown up belatedly, sends him off along with Minseok’s short burst of laughter. 

Baekhyun half-jogs, looking down on his way to the subway station and fidgeting with his phone. The picture Chanyeol took pops up in their group chat as he gets on the subway. Junmyeon calls him cute. Baekhyun preens, of course he is. Minseok’s makeup artist skills are awesome, Junmyeon is right, but he also had a pretty good canvas to work with. 

Baekhyun shuffles out of the subway car with the others and makes his way towards the turnstiles. The constant beep as people exit becomes more intermittent as the large crowd disperses. He’s towards the end of the line, trying to avoid eye contact but unable to ignore how there are some people staring. He hopes that Jongdae is there when he gets up to the ground level. 

He stands on the escalators and stares determinedly at the clump of keychains attached to the zipper of the lime green backpack. The student shifts it on her shoulder and he catches sight of one of the idols, he can't remember who on the chain. The young man with a red mullet smiles bright and big back at him. He feels a twinge of sympathy for idols who have stylists with questionable judgement. 

The keychains jangle when the girl steps off the escalator. Baekhyun glances to the left, eyes searching for Jongdae. He stands off to the side, looking to the right and not seeing him. Dread knots itself in his stomach, was he stood up? 

“Baekhyun?” He almost jumps, head flying up. Jongdae smiles at him and relief rushes through him. 

“Yeah. Jongdae?” Baekhyun returns his smile. Something flickers in Jongdae’s eyes that Baekhyun can’t read. 

“I didn’t make you wait, did I?” Baekhyun asks. 

Jongdae shakes his head. “No, I just got here. Ready to see that movie?” 

“Hell yes,” Baekhyun says and then bites his lips. “I mean, yeah, haha.” 

_Female, girl, female, on a date with straight Jongdae._

Jongdae grins. “I’m glad you’re coming, my friend had bailed on me right when you messaged.” 

“That’s too bad, but it worked out for me,” Baekhyun says, smiling back at him. 

The movie theater isn’t too far, only a few minutes walk. Jongdae holds the door open for him and Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him. Jongdae grins. Baekhyun thinks that girls would trip all over themselves for him. He knows this too, Baekhyun narrows his eyes. He’s a playboy, not doubt. 

Jongdae passes him his ticket. “You can go in and sit down. What do you want to drink?” 

_Jack and Coke, 90% Jack._ “Cola would be nice.” 

Godspeed to him: he has to sit through a movie with playboy Jongdae and his large popcorn to share. He sets Baekhyun’s drink in his holder for him and holds out the popcorn for him with a smile. Baekhyun thanks him, shoving a handful into his mouth before he remembers his manners. A few stay popcorn bits tumble onto his skirt and Jongdae hands him a napkin, his eyes still on the screen. 

— 

“Aahh, that was so good,” Jongdae says, tossing the popcorn bucket into the trash. “Sehun missed out.” 

“He did,” Baekhyun agrees, shoulders bumping into Jongdae. It’s funny that he also knows a Sehun. They have a lot in common, Baekhyun thinks. 

“Ready for that coffee?” Jongdae asks, eyebrow raises and tiny smile tugging at his lips. 

Baekhyun makes a face; Jongdae laughs and his eyes crinkle in the corners.

“Fine. _I’ll_ get a coffee and you can get something off the kids menu.” His voice is light, teasing. He jerks his head towards the large crossing and they start walking, Baekhyun falling into step next to him.

“We’ve been over this,” Baekhyun grumbles. “I have a refined palette.” 

Jongdae hums, not commenting further. 

The sun has already set, wind cold on Baekhyun’s thighs when they step out into the street. How girls do it, he doesn’t know and has no desire to experience again. The cafe isn’t that far away and they line up to get their orders in. “I’ll get it,” Baekhyun says, pushing Jongdae out of the way and pulling out his wallet. “It’s my thank you for the movie.” 

“Stop that,” Jongdae whines but Baekhyun snatches his wallet away. 

“Ignore him,” Baekhyun says, smiling at the cashier. 

Baekhyun returns Jongdae’s wallet a few moments later. 

“There was no need to get violent,” Jongdae says, rubbing at his upper arm; pouting at him. It's cute. 

“Whiner,” Baekhyun says, tsk-ing. 

“Take that back,” Jongdae says, mouth hanging open in shock. 

“Never,” Baekhyun responds with a grin. 

“Rude.” Jongdae shoves at him half-heartedly, and Baekhyun’s heart beats in his ears. They talk about the movie for a while, Jongdae animated and Baekhyun joining in, forgetting himself for a while, and enjoying the conversation. It takes him a while to gather the courage but he really can’t keep Jongdae in the dark and lie to him. He takes a deep breath. 

“I need to tell you something,” Baekhyun says, fingers picking at a loose thread in the hem of his shirt. 

“What is it?” Jongdae takes a sip from his cappuccino, licking away the foam. Baekhyun wants to die as his eyes follow the motion. 

“I’m really sorry; I’ve been lying to you. I’m a guy. I lost a bet and my friends, the assholes I told you about, made me pose as a girl and go on a date with the first guy who asked me out on Tinder,” Baekhyun says on a rushed exhale. His hands move from his blouse to the paper cup in front of him. He traces the edge of the maple leaf design absentmindedly while he waits for Jongdae to get angry.

“Ah, that makes sense,” Jongdae says after a pause and a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Huh?” Baekhyun says, eyes shooting up to look at him. There has to be an invisible question mark floating somewhere above his head. Jongdae is not surprised? Mad? 

“I mean, it explains why you were wearing a skirt and top,” Jongdae repeats. 

“You mean you knew?” Baekhyun’s mouth flaps open and closed a few times, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought it would be rude to comment,” Jongdae says, an amused grin pulling his lips up. Baekhyun’s stomach does a treacherous flip. “I figured you’d talk to me when you were comfortable.” 

“You’re not mad?” Baekhyun asks, eyebrows raised in surprise. His conscious was yelling at him for the past week or two. Despite what Kyungsoo may say, he has one and it functions. It sounds like Junmyeon sometimes. 

Jongdae leans back, blowing softly at the top of his drink before he takes another sip of his coffee. Baekhyun doesn’t understand how anyone can drink it, even if cappuccinos are mostly milk. He can almost taste the bitterness on his tongue now and suppresses a shudder. 

“Mad, no. I want to meet your friends, yes” Jongdae says, voice light, as his fingers curl around the coffee mug. He imagines, grimacing, Jongdae meeting his friends. The stories they would tell. He brings the hot chocolate up to his lips, enjoying the combination of whip cream and rich chocolate. 

“But first, I am hoping you’ll go on a few real dates with me.” Baekhyun almost drops the cup. He barely manages to keep the contents from sloshing over the sides. He stares at Jongdae, wide-eyed. 

His deer in the headlights of a semi-truck out for blood and guts look seems to signal Jongdae that he needs clarification. 

“I’m a sucker for nice legs, male or female,” Jongdae says to elaborate. 

He winks at him. Jongdae mother fucking winks at him. Baekhyun is having trouble processing this new turn of events. 

He was hoping to be _friends_ at best; have a few good laughs about that one time they met and became bros. 

Baekhyun flushes for a moment before regaining his composure, steadying his voice a bit. 

“I do have bomb-ass thighs,” Baekhyun says with a flip of his hair. Jongdae’s eyes crinkle up as he laughs, short little bursts of mirth. Baekhyun finds that he wants to find more ways to coax it out of him. 

— 

“Pictures or it didn’t happen,” Chanyeol demands. Kyungsoo is reading the menu next to him, pointedly ignoring this conversation. Baekhyun did already give him a detailed run down of everything, including Jongdae’s Adams apple and how it should be licked. He was not an active or appreciative listener. 

Baekhyun, knowing better than to just _give_ him the phone (that text about kiwis that Chanyeol, on accident he claims, sent to his mother was enough), flips through the snapshot of Jongdae’s Tinder profile and then the picture of them on a date across the table.

He whistles. “A bit out of your league, isn’t he?”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “Did you forget to put in your contacts again, Park?”

“Are you sure _he_ didn’t?”

“I’m hot. He is hot. We are hot.” Baekhyun pulls the phone away. A little thrum of anticipation dances in his stomach when he notices there is an unread message from Jongdae. 

“They’re going on a date,” Kyungsoo says mildly, as if he’s saying he needs to pick up more cooking oil at the super market and not casually stabbing Baekhyun in the back.

His new name is Julius. Wait? Was that the guy doing the stabbing or being stabbed? Baekhyun focuses, he can worry about ancient Greek or Romans or whatever later. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and then his grin does as well. Baekhyun contemplates taking the metal chopsticks from the bin and making Chanyeol eye-ball skewers as he waits for the mocking to start.

It doesn’t though, not really.

“Well, if he agrees to date _that mess_ ,” Chanyeol gestures in the general direction of Baekhyun’s phone, “then he’s a keeper.” 

After a moment, he adds, “Or blind. Dibs on being your best man at the wedding and telling the story of how you met.” 

The corner of Kyungsoo’s lips twitch up and his shoulders shake, just slightly as he laughs. 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says darkly, “you betrayed me.” 

“I am a good friend. I listened to you wax poetic about this Jongdae guy and his neck moles for an hour.” 

To be accurate, Kyungsoo tuned him out for fifty-seven minutes of that hour. 

Chanyeol seems even more amused. 

Touche. Kyungsoo signals for the waiter. 

“But-“

Kyungsoo cuts him off with a bright smile. “I’m hungry, order now or starve.” 

Baekhyun perks up, remembering why he was here in the first place: _food_ , glorious food. 

— 

A few weeks pass since their first date, their second date happening out of the blue when Jongdae drags him along to a baseball game. They stuff themselves full of food and Jongdae’s voice gets raspy from how loud he cheers. Baekhyun is right along there with him, feeling the burn in the back of his throat but not caring, a huge smile stretching across his face that Jongdae mirrors when their team wins. In the excitement, Jongdae hugs him, arms coming around as they jump up and down together. The smell of Jongdae’s cologne, light and citrus, tickles at his nose. 

Baekhyun pauses at the entrance to the subway, standing off to the side as the line of spectators tromp down the stairs, disappearing underneath. The air outside is a cold, he shoves his hands in his jean pockets, and is not quite sure why he doesn’t just turn around and walk away. The desire to stay back longer is there even though he needs to be at the office early the next day. He lingers, hesitating before he’s enveloped in a hug, strong but brief. By the time his thinks to bring his hands up to hug back, Jongdae has already pulled away. 

“Take care, Baekhyun,” Jongdae says with a soft smile, raising his hand. 

“You too, text you later,” Baekhyun responds, grinning and turning into the crowd. Jongdae watches as he disappears down the stairs. Baekhyun waves at him before he’s completely out of sight. On the way home he can't help but hum along with his music player, earbuds in and head bobbing the entire ride, ignoring the glare of the old man across the way. 

— 

“Hey,” Jongdae smiles at him, eyes softening as he comes to a stop in front of Baekhyun. His black bangs falling into his eyes. He’d mentioned last time about getting a hair cut but Baekhyun hopes his doesn’t. 

He doesn’t know if the desire to brush it from his eyes or pull on it to tease him and get called a brat again, is stronger.

“Hey, yourself,” he responds back. His hands clench together once before they relax, and finds himself returning Jongdae's smile. 

Jongdae even pulls the door open for him, hand resting comfortably and too easily against the back of his upper arm, as he’d lead into the shop. 

“There’s a table in the back,” Baekhyun points out. There are more than a few open tables but it will be easier to talk towards the back. 

“Go grab it. What do you want to drink?” He asks, hand resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Anything but coffee; the sweeter, the better,” Baekhyun responds. The weight of Jongdae’s hand noticeable through his coat and he is about to lean into it when it slips away. Jongdae disappears to wait in line. Baekhyun fiddles with the seam of his jeans to give his hands something to do. He pulls out his phone to a message from Chanyeol that he doesn’t open. 

He grabs the buzzer from Jongdae as soon as he sits back down, flipping it over a few times out of habit. He can’t sit still and doesn’t miss the amused look in Jongdae’s eyes. 

“Favorite Hollywood actor, on the count of three, go!”

“Comedian or serious?”

“Comedian. Three, two, one…”

“Jim Carrey.”

“Will Farrell.”

“You’re dead to me,” Jongdae deadpans. 

Baekhyun splutters in outrage. “Excuse me, Will Farrell is amazing. You have horrible taste.” 

“Perhaps in prospective boyfriends but not in comedy movies,” Jongdae snaps back. His fool-proof plan to defend Will Farrell to the uncultured swine sitting in front of him meets an early demise. It is like any remotely cheesy thing Jongdae says sends his thought process on a train ride: one-way; into a wall. 

“Prospective,” Jongdae adds quickly, a rare flush climbing up his neck. “You don’t have to look like someone said they killed your dog.” 

He’s rubbing the back of his neck and Baekhyun’s lip twitches, finally regaining his composure. He is quite proud of how quickly he recovers. 

“I don’t know about that,” Baekhyun drawls, warmth bubbling in his stomach. 

“I think it is pretty clear to anyone that I am a catch.” 

Jongdae groans, kicking playfully at his shins. The buzzer goes off, vibrating in Baekhyun’s hand and he stands up to go get their items. 

“Why am I here again?” He mutters mostly to himself when Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows, not deterred in the slightest. A sets down Jongdae’s drink and slides back into the chair across from him. He takes a tenative sip of the cocoa; it tastes sweeter than he remembered. The whip cream pilled so high it sticks to his upper lip. 

He doesn’t miss the way Jongdae’s eyes flicker down to watch him lick it away, shifting back up to his eyes a split second later. He looks down into his own drink, bringing it to his lips. 

“So, it’s our third date,” Baekhyun starts, chin resting on the palm of his hand as he regards Jongdae. 

“I suppose it is.” Jongdae tilts his head, brows furrowed quizzically. 

“A friend told me, it’s okay to fuck you as long as it is after the third date,” Baekhyun says, voice pitched low and quiet, so that only Jongdae can hear. Baekhyun watches his reaction, confusion leading to a completely blank expression. Baekhyun feels nervousness creep up, he wants to take it back; he opens his mouth to say something to fix it. 

Jongdae laughs, a little breathless, just once. “Well, I suppose I could give you a tour of my bedroom later.” 

“Sounds good,” Baekhyun says, foot reaching out to slide playfully against Jongdae’s under the table. 

— 

“Not your bedroom,” Baekhyun breathes out against the shell of Jongdae’s ear. There is gooseflesh doting his arms as Jongdae’s lips press wet kisses against his neck in the entrance of his apartment. 

“We’ll get there,” Jongdae laughs, pinching his side and he laughs harder when Baekhyun squirms.

Baekhyun, pouting, rolls his hips against Jongdae, enjoying the way his breath hisses out against his collarbones. Jongdae’s breath is warm, hot against him. He groans when Jongdae’s fingers press into his ass, holding him in place as they grind together in the entrance way. 

He can feel himself, hard and wanting more. It sends a thrill of excitement, confidence, to know that Jongdae is just as worked up, his dick a clear outline in his jeans. Baekhyun traces it then leans up to swallow Jongdae’s grunt. 

“Down the hall, first door on the right,” Jongdae manages, pressing a sloppy kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek. He follows orders as Jongdae opens the door across the hall way, Baekhyun sees him reaching into the medicine cabinet. 

“I’m out of condoms,” Jongdae says, sounding apologetic, when he comes back into the room. 

“Just hands is good,” Baekhyun says, taking in the sight of Jongdae with his hair tussled and lips kiss swollen. 

“Yeah?” Jongdae mumbles, stripping off his shirt as he comes closer. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says on an exhale. Baekhyun doesn’t hold back, reaching out to touch. The loss of his shirt reveals defined muscle and a small trail of hair that disappears into the waistband of his jeans. 

“Damn, your body,” Baekhyun mumbles and Jongdae grins, looking pleased but a little shy. He grabs Baekhyun’s hand, pulling it to his body. The muscles don’t give under his touch and Baekhyun pokes at his sides, grinning when Jongdae whines, swatting at his hands. 

“Brat,” Jongdae complains. 

Baekhyun shrugs, unrepentant. undoing the button of his jeans and pushing him down his hips. Jongdae is watching him, lip pulled between his teeth as Baekhyun’s hand continues to explore. He presses his palm against the bulge in Jongdae’s jeans and revels in the moan that falls from Jongdae’s mouth. 

“Why are you dressed?” Jongdae complains a moment later, grabbing at his shirt and pulling it up over his head. He then leans in to kiss him, their tongues tangling. Jongdae’s thumb rubs softly at his jaw as their tongue’s slide together, wet sounds filling the room. 

Jongdae trails more kisses across his jaw, down his neck as he presses Baekhyun backwards onto the bed. The cool metal of Jongdae’s ring as it skims his belly sends tingles down his spine and he shudders. Jongdae lips find his again and Baekhyun drags his tongue over the seam of them, pressing in and sliding against Jongdae’s in a messy kiss. 

“Oh, shit.” Baekhyun breaks it to gasp, when Jongdae’s hand presses down against his dick over his jeans. He bucks up into it and then quickly goes to reciprocate. He slides a hand into his briefs to curl around Jongdae’s dick, smooth and hot under his palm. 

Jongdae’s forehead bumps against his shoulder, resting there. His hair tickles Baekhyun’s chin and his breath hot as it ghosts across his collar. He jerks Jongdae off, thumbing up over the tip and matching the roll of his hips. He presses into the slit and bites his lip at the ragged breathing against his ear as Jongdae shakes above him.

“Is it good?” Baekhyun asks, tongue sneaking out to lick at the shell of Jongdae’s ear. He moans, dick twitching and leaking pre-come over his hand; Baekhyun chuckles. 

"What do you think?" Jongdae says, breath barely there. His pace falters when Jongdae’s hand finds him. The air cool against his exposed skin when Jongdae leans back, straddling Baekhyun’s thighs. He knocks Baekhyun’s hand away from himself. 

“Pants down,” Jongdae commands, rolling to the side of the bed so he can shuck off his jeans. Baekhyun lifts his hips, pulling at his jeans and Jongdae’s hands help, pulling them off and throwing them to the floor.

Jongdae doesn’t waste any time, throwing a leg over Baekhyun’s thighs and pushing him down, hand on his sternum as he licks his palm. Baekhyun sears the image into his memory and groans unabashedly when Jongdae wraps his hand around both of them. His fist works up and down over them and the pressure is perfect. 

Baekhyun’s hands come to rest on Jongdae’s thigh as he jerks his hips up into it. Jongdae is hot and hard against his own dick and the pre-come helps to smooth the way. Jongdae bites his lip, head tilting back. His Adams apple juts out as he squeezes them both, keeping a steady pace. Baekhyun flushes, heat traveling up his neck and he feels his cheeks flush, his orgasm building up embarrassingly soon. 

“I’m going to—,” Jongdae groans mid-sentence and spurts between them, his come slicking the way as Baekhyun watches him tremble. Jongdae scoots back, hand dropping away. Baekhyun grasps at his forearm, a plea falling from his lips. 

"Jongdae," Baekhyun whines, breath hitching. 

Jongdae, still breathing hard, leans forward to press a soft kiss to his lips and then sits up. He curls his hand around Baekhyun, grip firm and pace relentless. 

“Faster,” Baekhyun groans, head falling to the side. His eyes squeezing shut when Jongdae complies. His watches the bunching of Jongdae's biceps as he pulls him off and he bites his lip, so close.

“You’re so hot like this,” Jongdae mumbles, other hand tracing his chest, reaching out to flick a nipple and Baekhyun keens. It only takes Jongdae’s thumb rubbing over the head of his cock, teasing at the slit, to have him spurting thick strands of come, coating his hand. 

His heart is beating wildly in his ears as Jongdae continues to stroke him through his orgasm. He feels shaky but sated as he comes down. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun groans, head flopping back onto the pillow and Jongdae grins, lying down next to him. He pulls a few tissues from the night stand to wipe off his hand. Then reaches out to trace Baekhyun’s fingers where they’re resting on his stomach. He turns his palm over and Jongdae’s fingers lace through his. 

“Aww, you want to hold hands?” Baekhyun teases a few moments later. 

“Aww, could you be quiet?” Jongdae says, rolling his eyes. He doesn't let go, squeezes Baekhyun’s hand in his once and pulls it towards himself. 

Baekhyun shifts. 

Jongdae laughs, out of no where, and Baekhyun turns to look at him, raising his eyebrows in question. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks when Jongdae doesn’t stop. 

“Lipstick,” Jongdae manages, tearing up. “Your favorite shade.”

“You’ll have to let my try yours,” Baekhyun says with a roll of his eyes, Jongdae’s laughter shaking him as they’re pressed together on his sheets, feet tangling together. 

Baekhyun presses the palm of his hand to his forehead. 

Fuck you, Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun thinks. 

But maybe a little bit thank you, Park Chanyeol. Not that he’d ever tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to say hi (I don't bite, I only cry over EXO), I am on twitter~ [ liiiink ](https://twitter.com/acaffeination)


End file.
